TriForce
by Archangel of Strife
Summary: (Made before I knew Wind Waker was even being made.) The knowledge of the past helps answer the questions of the future. Once again, a Hero must be found.


Well, this is the first chapter of probably my only rated G type thing. Why? I will never ruin the Zelda image; I prefer it the way it is. I started writing this after playing Super Smash Brothers Melee with the great graphics of Link and Zelda as well as so many base Zelda off of the N64 game; Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as well as. To be honest, I think they all blow. Sorry for the language, but it's true! What happened to the Knights of Hyrule? Or better yet, the true meaning of the Master Sword, why the Tri Force is sought, or even better, the Dark World! They are there for a reason! I played Zelda: A Link to the Past, when it came out for SNES, I was like…9! And I STILL play it! This is meant to let people know there isn't just the N64 game, and the writers who ignore the rest, I call, "New Gens". 

Anyway, enough of my ranting and onto the disclaimer. I do not own Zelda (never wanted to anyway, the creator of it has and always will do a damn good job of it) and it belongs to the rightful owners at Nintendo.

Also, this is a combination of Zelda, Zelda: A Link to the Past, Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Though this is using most of the elements from Zelda: A Link to the Past.

"Princess Zelda?" a voice asked the young princess.

Princess Zelda was the loved princess of Hyrule, but not like her ancestor, in fact, she was the twenty seventh Zelda since her ancestor wielded the TriForce piece of Wisdom. The land had changed dramatically, where mountains once were, were now at the bottom of the ocean, dessert gave away to lush jungles, forests to plains, fields to forests, and Lake Hylia grew in size. The lands of Hyrule have been at peace ever since the legend of the Hero of Time came to pass. But no one forgot the evil that consumed the land, so even in peace, skirmishes occasionally break out.

"Princess Zelda?" the voice asked again, taking the young woman's attention from starring out over the city that had grown in population over the years.

"Yes?" she asked calmer then she felt.

Zelda glanced over to the stout advisor; he was to be her suitor in a few more months. She did not want it, she did not like him, but no princes were around anymore, most were taken and the ones left were too stuck up, even for her.

"A Gerudo thief has been caught in the market today and she killed a guard in attempts to leave. We need your council on her sentence."

Zelda rubbed her temples, she could feel the head ache coming on already.

_Today cannot get any worse._ She thought bitterly before nodding to the advisor.

"Alright. We will see what we can do."

Little did the princess know, but the day was indeed about to get worse. Link Kikiroie sat down under one of the many trees of the forest that bored his family's farm. He finished his chores early today in hopes to go deeper into the forest so he could have fun.

Link stood up and walked over to the creek that he just realized he was by. He peered over into the crystal clear water and gazed at his face. He had blond hair that naturally was a shaggy spiky look. His eyes were angular, yet slightly larger then normal on a normal person's face. His eyes were a sapphire blue that shone even with the water's rippled refection. His face was angular and his nose was somewhat small.

"Sure as hell wish I knew what a "hunk" was." He mussed as he thought of what the local girls called him. He just knew they eyed him hungrily and it scared him to say the least. He did not want to be food so he tried to leave as fast as possible. It is safe to say he is not the brightest person when it comes to women, far from it actually. He just knew that his shyness was too much for normal and that it only made the girls chase him even more.

So here he was, staring at his reflection, glad not on having to go to the market today and his chores are done.

"Let's see…I haven't been this deep in yet. Perhaps I should turn back…" he mussed to himself, a habit he started when he spent his friendless days alone in the woods. Though the females stared at him like a piece of meat greedily, the males disliked him for the attention he was getting so he never really had any friends.

_"Where are you going?"_ a voice whispered in his mind.

Link stopped dead in his tracks and looked around nervously.

_"Keep going…keep going forward…"_ the voice whispered in his mind again.

Link found himself, much to his disapproval, that he was doing what the voice said.

"Might as well go…" he mumbled as he pushed through brush.

After over two hours worth of walking and the voice whispering each time he was about to turn around, he came to another creek. This creek was the widest he has seen before, and that is not saying much in the first place. He sighed before he hopped into the cold creek. The skintight white pants clung closer to him as did his green shorts and green tunic. He groaned inwardly at the idea of his leather boots getting soggy. But he could not help himself about jumping in.

He was neck deep in water before the bottom suddenly left and he dropped like a rock as he let out a pathetic startled yelp.

He had to get out of the water, or he would drown since he did not mean to loose his air before going under water. He thrashed his arms and legs until his head broke the surface. He gasped loudly and coughed. His lungs hurt from the sudden force of air, but he was glad to be alive at least.

He started to swim towards the other shore before he banged his shin on the other side of the shore. He squeezed eyes shut tight as he let out several curses directed towards the creek and shore. After his aggravation was vented from him for misfortune that the Goddesses must have placed for him, he walked out of the water and sighed.

"I must be nuts…following some voice. I know it, I am going mad…" he sighed then walked forward anyway.

After another hour of walking and pushing through thorns and other annoying plants a dense fog settled in over the forest.

"Great…fog…and I can not afford to turn back…I might have my eyes torn from their sockets on the thorns…" he grumbled almost instinctually but was more a habit.

He continued to walk forward, not paying much mind before him like he should have but he would have realized that he was inside a clearing now.

"Why the hell am I even out here?" he asked to no one in particularly. "I mean…if my family finds out I am dead…not to mention that-oof!" he stopped as he tripped and hit his face against a stone floor.

"A stone floor?" he asked then stood up and brush himself off out of habit as well then looked before him and froze in fear. A strange shadow was before him and his first reaction was to freeze like he was frozen in ice from the north.

The area was dead silent and the shadow did not move.

_Ok calm down!_ He thought desperately to try and calm his nerves. _It has to be a plant or pedestal of some type._

Link stood up and slowly walked towards the shadow, his nerves really on end, but for an odd reason he felt brave, which was pretty good if you asked him seeing how girls scare him.

He reached out slowly and touched the shadow and found it cool and wet to his fingertips.

He slowly traced the object with his hand and discovered it was a sword handle.

"The hell is a sword doing out here?" he asked then looked around to the lightening fog.

He blinked and noticed something was not right. He looked around and then up above him and froze in a combination of awe and fear. A blue ball of light softly floated down to the top of the sword then apparently stopped and rested there. He stared in amazement at the ball of light and the insect looking wings on the back of it. The light then faded away into a tiny woman, a very beautiful one with blue hair and eyes to match the glow. She wore a green skintight body suit, meant for movement and probably battle if needed.

"Hello!" she smiled cheerfully at him. "Wow…you do look like him. Perhaps even more handsome then him."

"What in the name of the abyss are you?" he nearly shouted and stepped back.

She pouted at his words and then smiled.

"Forgive me, I am sure you do not know what I am, but I am a fairy. My name is Navi. I was once the fairy partner of your ancestor, Link, Hero of Time." She bowed to him.

"I am not related to him…there is no way that can be true." He said in denial. Him? Related to the famous Hero of Time? How can that be? He could not stand up to his own parents when they yelled at him, how could he be related to the man who saved Hyrule?

"Yes you are. You are his descendant. And a very handsome one at that. You know, I never did figure out why I did not bond with him, but now I know. You and I are meant to bond." She was then encased in ball of blue light again and floated up around his head then circled around him, leaving a thin trail of blue glowing dust.

"So what makes me so special?" he asked, following her with his head, then turning his head around in the other direction then followed her again.

"You are destined to save the land like Link did. I am glad you both have the same name. But it might be chance…or fate. Please accept this bonding. That way we can always be friends and nothing will ever happen to us."

Friend…? That would be nice. But…why am I to save the world? What can I do? I do not even know how to use the sword, let alone save the world. All I am good at is chores.

"Sure…I accept…but that doesn't mean I want to save the world…what can I do?"

Navi completed the circle as a bright flat disk of light appeared below his feet then vanished.

"That's it?" he asked, looking at the back of his hands as if to see something different.

"Of course. Nothing special just that you and I are bonded together forever now. So Link…ready to help the world?"

"No." he said bluntly.

"Scared?"

"Yes…I am no hero…I can't even use a sword. Let alone something that could save Hyrule and more…"

"It is ok. Your ancestor had the TriForce to help him out…the TriForce of Courage. Without it, I do not think he could have done what he did."

"I find it hard to believe…I am related to Link?"

"You are." Navi floated over to the sword. "Now…pull the blade from the pedestal…you need it soon."

"What is it?" he asked doing what he was told and placed both hands on the hilt, ready to pull with all his might.

"A sword your ancestor used, the Master Sword."

"What?" he asked, stepping back from the blade and looking at Navi. "I can't wield such a powerful blade! I doubt I could lift it! I am not that strong! Surely there has to be someone better then me to wield such a blade!"

"Well normally you needed to be able to have three pedants: The Pendant of Courage, the Pendant of Wisdom, and the Pendant of Power. But those were lost…so long ago. Then the ancient sages, ancient even in your ancestor's time, made gems to represent the three main things."

"So what happened to these gems?" Link asked as he walked back to the blade and tried to pull it from the pedestal.

"They were destroyed by the evil that you must face. Regardless of how peaceful things have been. This evil has been silently growing…so the sages that knew your ancestor moved this blade. They needed to make sure it would be safe until your time came."

"Geez! I might as well be trying to lift a tree from the ground with my bare hands!" he gasped as he backed away from the blade to relax.

"You are joking right?" Navi asked then floated around him.

"What do you mean? If I needed three pedants…how in the name of the Goddesses could I lift this blade? I guess I will just have to get these pendants…"

"Link…you know the three pendants you wear? The green one, the blue one, and the red one?"

Link blinked at remembering he did in fact wear three pendants, but he found them in the ground as he was working on the crops.

He pulled all three out and they started to glow. He fall back in surprise with a startled yelp and watched them.

"You are related to Link and you are scared of the slightest thing?" Navi asked then sighed. "I have my work cut out for me. You know Link…as much as you don't believe in yourself, I believe in you. No matter what anyone says or what I say. I will believe in you with my life. Or I would not have bonded with you."

"But…I am no hero Navi…I have no friends…my family doesn't like me because I daydream of being in the city more then I should or I dream of walking around Hyrule and beyond. I admit…I want to be a hero…but I also admit I am not a hero."

"Well for starters Link. You have a friend now, me. I am your friend. And you will get to live your dream. And you wont be alone when you do like your ancestor wasn't. I was with him since the beginning of his journey and do you know how many times he wanted to give up? How many times he wanted to be a normal boy? He was ten when he started Link. You are seventeen. You also have a heavy role on your shoulders, but the Goddesses believe you can do this if you are here for a reason. See that green pedant?"

Link hesitantly touched the warm glowing green ball that was no bigger then his thumbnail. He felt courageous, more so then what he should.

"That is the Pendant of Courage. The blue one there."

Link let go of the pendant and touched the blue ball of warm light.

"This is the Pendant of Wisdom." He answered then looked surprised and sensed Navi smiled at him.

"And the red one?" she asked.

Link let go of the Pendant of Wisdom and held the red warm glowing ball. He felt strength in him, power he doubted he could normally have.

"I do not know…"

"The Pendant of Power. You found them for a reason. It was foreseen that the gems would be destroyed to try and lock this sword away, a sword capable of destroying evil. You Link, are the Chosen One of Light. You are destined to fight darkness and evil and might not save the world like your ancestor, but you have an important goal. You will save many lives and help lead to peace once again."

Link let the pendant go and sighed.

"Navi…I am no hero."

"Only the journey is written Link…not the destination. It is up to you to make that part. I believe in you."

Link sighed again then looked to the blade. He stood up and walked slowly over to the blade, though it was a few steps, it felt like he was crossing Hyrule.

He saw his family in his mind. His mean father who made him do most of the work. His mother who did not want to pay attention to him. His older twin brother and sister. He knew they disliked him.

He placed his hands on the blade and stood where he was. He bowed his head at how everything seemed so hard for him when he just wanted a quiet life. Now that he was being handed his dream to be a hero…he did not want it.

"Link…you ok?" Navi asked floating around him.

"No…" he whispered then opened his eyes and looked at the Master Sword. "But I wont be what everyone thinks of me!"

With a grunt that took most of his strength into his pull, he tugged the Master Sword. He knew he was weak. Heck, the normal labor on the farm was hard for him. But he also knew he did not eat as great as he should.

_I will not let anyone push me around anymore…_ he thought before slumping against the sword.

He could sense pity form Navi and he did not want that. He looked at the Master Sword then stood up straight and thought of how his ancestor would feel about him. He could almost feel the shame, the betrayal…and the pain.

Link grit his teeth hard to the point of pain, he tugged with all his strength on the sword. He refused to give up now. If he was forced to take his fate into his hands now for others, he might as well start with this simple step, no matter how hard.

He was so busy as to pull the Master Sword from the pedestal, that he did not notice the rock immediately around the blade was starting to glow a bright light that flashed between green, blue, and red. Then got quicker and quicker until they shimmered together like a small rainbow. He pulled harder, he stilled doubted he was related to the Hero of Time, but if he truly was related, he would do his damned best to make him proud.

With a yell of determination he pulled as hard as he could then stumbled back like a fool and landed on his back.

He shook his head and blinked as his back felt like a dull numbed pain. He looked to his right hand and saw the Master Sword!

"I did it…" he whispered more to himself then Navi.

"Yes you did. See? I told you! You are related to Link! And you would make him proud of you! You are malnourished, I can sense and see it in you compared to him, but I will work on that with you. All we will need to get are the items he used. But first, a Hylian shield and scabbard for the sword to hold it in. Care to head to the city with me to get them?"

Link looked at Navi as she landed on his nose and made her glowing light fade away. She smiled down at him.

"Well Hero? Ready to go? Or would you prefer to rest?"

"Rest…" he panted.

"Sure. So, tell me Link. You have a girlfriend? I think she should know what you are about to do."

Link felt his face warm, despite his tired body. He really needed to eat more but he never got that much from his family.

"Are you trying to say from that blush that _you_ don't have a girlfriend?" Navi asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Well…umm…err…you see…well no…the girls just look at me like I am a slab of meat or something. What ever it is it kinda scares me…"

Navi giggled and winked at him.

"They like you fool. They are staring at you because you are handsome."

"I guess I am." He mumbled then sat up. He just realized something though; his clothes were dry. He looked at his clothes and wondered why they were dry.

"What is it?" Navi asked as she floated to his shoulder then sat down.

"My clothes are dry." He answered as he looked himself over. "And I don't feel as hungry as I think I should…"

"The Master Sword is a weapon meant to fight evil. The pendants are meant to use the Master Sword. But they also help the wielder. The Pendant of Power is lending you strength in order for you to continue wielding the Master Sword. So, until you are naturally strong enough, it will continue to give you strength. And why your clothes are dry? The activation of the pendants dried you off to help your body be ready for the removal of the sword. Well…now that you have the sword…I think it is time we got enough supplies to last awhile."

"But…I don't have any money…"

"No money?" Navi asked from his shoulder then seemed to consider that.

"Well, best and easiest way to get Ruppees is from killing monsters around the land. They pick them up for some odd reason."

"Great…"

"Well, consider it practice too young hero." Navi smiled at him. "Come on hero. Time to head home. You will get there late at night."

"Yeah…I will be in trouble…great…"

"If you pulled the Master Sword in your condition I am sure you can survive another day at home."

"I guess…" he sighed then stood up and turned around, leaving the pedestal.

Princess Zelda the XXVII rubbed her temples after a very long day. First Gerudo Thieves were all over the market and each did something major, the Zoras requested to be left alone for awhile since their new King and Queen have just returned from their honey moon, and the Gorons were not heard from in a long time. Which made the council think something wrong might happen soon. And to make things harder, her mother, Zelda the XXVI had a meeting with a dark man. He gave her the creeps and he seemed to be so evil that even the insects stayed away from him.

Apparently he was from a land not yet discovered or lost. Zelda hated to admit it, but she was scared. She was scared something bad was going to happen tonight and she was involved. But when she told her mother, her mother simply shrugged it aside.

Zelda looked around her well furnished room. She spotted herself in the large mirror that filled the entire wall. She slightly smiled at her looks. Her long blonde shining hair, her blue-gray eyes showed her wisdom that she herself was not sure of how she retrieved. He slowly raised her left hand to her cheek and felt her soft white skin. Her clothing was not what she normally wore, which was an elaborate dress. She wore skintight dark blue clothing that had a gray shirt over her chest that formed a small blouse. She did not even wear her earrings or tiara. She wore boots meant for traveling though she never had to travel on foot before. She had a pouch that had enough money to last a few years, but it was not thick, it was magic enchanted.

"Everyone knows what I look like…how can I do what I want to?" she whispered to herself. She stood up from her chair and walked over to her right, the window let the cool breeze in.

When she got to the window she looked up to the star filled sky. The stars twinkled and shone into the vast deepness of the heavens. Her eyes then lingered over the guards that stood watch. She knew when they turned and when they would turn a corner. She could sneak out easily without the aid of her magic. But she wanted to be careful and not risk anything.

She had to wait. Wait until she knew most in the castle would be asleep.

Zelda awoke with a start. Thunder rumbled and made her heart pound from the sudden adrenaline rush. She had a very bad feeling now. Something in the castle did not seem right. She slowly slide herself off of the bed and went over to her dresser where she put a brown cloak she made out of a blanket. She needed it for tonight. She lifted the cloak off of the dresser and placed it around herself then wrapped her arms around her chest, holding her arms to keep warm. She did not realize how cold it was.

Zelda brought the hood up high over her head. She walked silently over to window and looked down as lightning light up the sky. She looked back and forth over the castle grounds for a hope to see the guards anyplace. But not one was seen.

_That does it. I know something is wrong. Even in storms they stand their grounds guarding._ She thought as she silently called Farore's Wind and then found herself outside of the castle wall. She pressed herself up against wall and waited at the thought of seeing torchlight. She was about to move when she heard voices and she froze.

It was guards calling out to others that the castle was under attack. But Zelda did not believe a thing. She felt dark magic at work all around the castle. It seemed that the guards were being controlled by this power and she needed to leave as soon as it was safe. She risked a glance around the corner and up to her room. What she saw startled her. Guards were searching her room! Armed!

Though she was quite a distance way, she could just make out the spears that glinted in the torchlight. She turned away, feeling very scared and doubtful she would escape alive. Zelda turn towards the direction of the city. She knew if she teleported she would alert anyone to her presence because of the green light in the dark. If she ran, the puddles would give her away.

Zelda spotted the tree on the far end of the dirt path. She would have only one shot at this. She once again called upon Farore's Wind and found herself behind the tree. She pressed herself up against it hard and turned her head to the right and glanced back towards the castle. She saw no lights; they were all heading towards the castle. She then looked to the city and began to leave the castle grounds with her magic.

Once in the city, Zelda looked around. This place was very silent too. She saw two guards before her. Their backs were to her and she knew that the slightest sound would make them look at her. She could not afford that now! Zelda frantically looked around then saw the rooftop above them. She looked down and found two stones. She slowly bent over and silently picked them up. She then looked back up to the roof then teleported to the roof. She bent over quickly and waited. The guards did not spot her apparently. She tossed one stone behind them and both immediately turned to the source. She looked to the far end of the market place then back towards the guards. They were facing the far end again, muttering to one another. She tossed the second stone into a back alley and both guards ran towards the alley, weapons ready.

Zelda took this opportunity to teleport to the roof of the house furthest along the market place. She ran to the edge and looked down to the dark alley. She did not want to be near rats, but right now she needed something to hide in for a bit. She teleported down to the alley and her nose instantly wrinkled at the smell. She ran over to the end of the alley and looked to where the two guards were. They were apparently still searching the alley. She ran towards the direction of the main gate then slid to a halt when she saw it was close. She was about to turn to run when a flash of metal then blue glowing light caught her eye as a door shut in the guard tower before the gate. She ran over to the building's entrance and pressed her ear up against the door. She heard talking, but there was no sound of a guard. She then heard guards shouting that the princess was missing. She held her breath and prayed to the three Goddesses that no guards would be in the tower.

Link groaned as Navi told him that he needed to practice his sword in his free time since he was a horrible swordsman.

"Come on Link. We are stuck in the city over night. We might as well get you ready incase you need to fight more."

"Ah come on Navi." He pleaded as they walked towards the main gate.

"No Link. Trust me. The gate is closed. There is no point of going there."

"Sure…ah damn." He muttered at the closed gate.

"Told you so hero." She chimed.

"Stop calling me hero." He sighed then turned to the guard tower on his left.

"Then practice with your sword and shield." Navi smirked at him.

"Yeah…yeah…"

He opened the door and found it empty. The single torch was light though. He walked to the center of the room and removed his shield to his left arm while he reached back with his right and pulled the Master Sword from the scabbard. He began to twirl the blade in his hand. Getting use to the weight of the blade.

"You know…you owe me Navi." He said as he swung the sword down towards his left as he spun his body, making his shield act as a blunt force. He stopped the spin with his shield up a bit and behind him. His sword point on the floor. He spun again as he twirled his blade in his hand. He nearly lost the blade when the door opened. He stopped and stared blankly at the person who rushed in and closed the door as silently as they could while rushing. The person then leaned up against the door and apparently looked at them.

Link saw the person was a woman. A tired one, she must have done either a lot of running or magic use.

"Nothing to worry about…no guards…" she panted as she placed her right hand between her breasts over her heart.

Link stared blankly at her still as she composed herself. She then looked at him and saw his sword and seemed to panic.

"Put your sword away stupid." Navi said as he looked at Navi then shrugged and did as he was told and placed his shield back onto his back. The straps connected with the scabbard.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah…fine…" her cheeks were red as she stared at him.

"Why are you running then?" he asked, glad to have a reason not to practice the sword.

"I…would rather not say." She said then moved closer to him with steps that were very graceful, almost as if she was walking on air.

"Ok." He shrugged then scratched his head at her looking at him up and down.

He heard Navi sigh at his action.

"Tell me sir. What is your name?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Link Kikiroie. How about you?"

"Oh…well…" she said shyly as he made eye contact with her. Her eyes were almost as blue as his. Her hair from what he could see in the shadows of her hood was a light color, which he could not tell yet. Her skin was white and soft appearing, almost with a glow around it.

"My name is…" she started then apparently swallowed hard as she looked into his eyes. "My name is Jasmine. Jasmine Yeahly."

"Alright. Pleased to meet you." He smiled.

Normally Link would not say such things, but Navi nagged him to no end until he started saying things such as that on his own. She claimed she needed to teach him to be more social and how to act around ladies.

"Umm…look…Link…we need to get out of here…if they find you with me you are going to be in trouble…"

"What did you do?" he asked as she walked to the wall behind him and then started to feel around it with her right hand.

~Link!~ Navi's mental voice called to him.

~Yeah?~

~Look at her hand!~

Look looked at Jasmine's right hand and noticed that there was the symbol of the tri force on it, but the bottom left triangle was brighter then the other two.

It then began to glow and he felt a pain in his right hand. He gasped in pain as he looked down and saw the same thing appear, but the bottom right triangle was filled in. Jasmine turned around then watched wide eyed as he stared at the back of his hand.

"The hell is this?" he asked as Jasmine gasped then looked to her own.

"Well Jasmine…I do not wish to seem mean to you but you have a tri force piece with you." Navi said as Jasmine turned around quickly and continued to search the wall.

"A what?" Link asked as a click was sounded and part of the wall slowly opened a bit.

"Alright…I might as well tell you since you have the other piece. But promise me you will protect me?" Jasmine asked.

"Protect? Why? I can barely fight with this sword! Let alone protect you!" he said in a panic.

"Please?" she asked as he looked into her eyes then nodded. She smiled at him and he felt his cheeks flush a bit. "Alright. Please get that torch. We need to leave. Now."

"First the Master Sword…then a fairy who nags me all the time…now two thingies from legend…" he muttered as he walked over to the torch and reached up, removing it from the holder then turned around and walked over to Jasmine and did as she gestured, entered the hidden door. It was a tight squeeze, but Jasmine followed him in with a slight grunt then closed the door quietly as she could.

"Ok…lead the way Link." She gestured.

He grumbled then sighed. The smell of the passage was musky. He could not believe his luck ever since earlier today. Link turned around and walked down the dark path with slow steps. He switched the torch to his left hand and kept his right hand free, just incase he needed to use the sword.

"Tell me Link…" Jasmine started after fifteen minutes of walking.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that sword? It is very pretty?"

"Found it in the woods." He answered honestly.

"Such a lovely sword?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Link. You can trust her. She has the tri force of wisdom."

"That good?" he asked as rats scurried by.

"She is a princess. The tri force have been passed down the lines since they split so long ago."

Link heard Jasmine stop walking and turned around to face her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I am sorry I lied…but apparently you would have found out sooner or later…"

"That you are royalty?" He asked honestly then shrugged. "Not one to be proper."

"That is true." Navi giggled.

"Laugh it up nightlight." He murmured.

Jasmine giggled then sighed happily.

"See? Jasmine thinks it is funny too." Navi countered.

Jasmine stopped giggling right away and then sighed almost dejectedly like.

"Zelda…my name is Zelda. Zelda the XXVII. But something bad is happening in the castle and I had to escape. Something told me to."

"Either this is fate or all by luck." Navi said.

"Why is that?" Zelda asked.

"My name is Link. According to Navi here, my ancestor, the Hero of Time was also named Link. And the Princess then was Princess Zelda."

"And you are just as handsome or more then him." Navi chimed making Link feel his cheeks burn.

"Can we just leave…?" his voice squeaked.

"Aw…" Zelda smiled then walked up to his right and took his hand then started to walk again.

Link sighed, as he was being lead. He then walked at her pace.

After close to an hour of walking the sounds of thunder and rain began to be heard again. Link was never in such an event as now: a very beautiful girl holding his hand and a princess for that matter. Though the hour and fifteen minutes allowed Link to get use to such a feeling, he was not sure he liked it as much as she did. He was nervous because he did not want to seem like a fool before her now that he knew she was a princess.

"Wait Link…" Zelda whispered and pulled them both to a stop.

"What is it?" he asked, peering around into the gloom.

"Once we leave this tunnel we will we in the Lost Forest."

"I know that place." Navi spoke up. "I was born and raised there."

"It has changed a lot Navi." Zelda said.

"Most likely. But I bet the others are still alive since they do not age." Navi glowed a bit more with delight.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Zelda whispered then shook her head and reached over taking the torch from Link.

Link did not complain. He wanted to get rid of it anyway. He looked at Zelda as she pressed a few stones in a clockwise pattern.

"Do you know all secrets?" he asked bluntly as a low grinding noise filled the passageway.

"Just about." She winked at him in the light then poked her head out into the rain. "Let's go."

Link knew strange things would happen, but this so far was the strangest thing.

"The Forest Temple…" Navi said in recognition. "We are right below the entrance…and…wow this place is beat up. How long ago was legend reality?"

"Twenty-seven generations." Zelda spoke as she hopped down.

Link waited for Zelda to run across the clearing and go under the broken stairs that were being supported up. He then jumped down himself then landed with his right hand on his sword. He had a sudden urge to take it out.

"What is it Link?" Navi asked.

"I have an urge to take my sword out. Like shadow will descend at any moment…" He responded, looking around.

"Evil must still lurk here then…" Navi replied as Link ran over to Zelda and leaned up against the wall. He shivered and rubbed his arms. Zelda did the same.

"Cold here…" he muttered as Navi came over.

"Link."

"Yeah?" he asked looking to his bonded friend.

"I will go now. I will be back in the morning. I want to explore the woods to see if anything has changed."

"Alright." He nodded before Navi flew off.

"Don't you have a cloak?" Zelda asked.

"Hmm? No. Originally I planned to stay in the guard tower. But here I am…guarding you."

"Want mine?" she asked, reaching up with both hands to hook to unclasp it.

"No. You keep it. I've been in worse…with less then now."

"What was your home like?" she asked as she kneeled down and planted the torch into the wet earth then stood up and leaned on the wall next to him.

"It was hard…never fed enough…forced to do most of the work. And my family does not like me. I know that without me there, they will be forced to do most of the work." He answered honestly though he did not want to go home.

"That's terrible. When this is all over and if we are still alive, you are welcome to stay with me at the castle." She offered him as she took his hand.

His cheeks began to burn again and he looked to the ground with a smile.

"Thanks. You are the first girl not to stare at me like a piece of meat. And honestly…I am relieved."

"Well it isn't proper to stare at you like that. Besides, I want you to like me, not dislike me." She smiled at him.

Link rubbed his arms as he shivered. He did not realize he made Zelda's right arm go across his chest.

"Link. Take my cloak." She pleaded.

He shook his head.

"You are more important then me Zelda. You have a country to rule after this. I am just a farm boy."

"More important? How can you say that? You wield the tri force of courage."

"The Master Sword as well. But I know that I am not important. I'm not royalty."

"You wield the mighty blade as well as the Tri Force of Courage and you say you are not important?" she asked.

"Uhh…yeah."

She sighed then seemed thoughtful.

"Care to compromise?" she asked with a blush.

"How would we do that?" he asked as his teeth chattered.

Zelda let his hand go and walked a few steps to the torch then picked it from the soggy ground. She placed it further away. The torch was not large enough to cause heat, but light.

Zelda then turned back to him and opened her cloak.

"I will not accept it if you take it off." He told her.

"Ok. Then we compromise. I will not let the wielder of the tri force as well as the Master Sword die on me."

Link blinked as she closed the gap but used her hands to put the wide cloak around his shoulders. He realized how close he was to her and blushed. She was warmer then him, thanks to her cloak. She took his arms and put them around herself then she put her own arms around his neck, her hands tucked between her elbows and his shoulders.

Link froze at this. No one ever did this to him and when she pulled him from the wall, the cold air made him shiver again. But he felt her heavy cloak went around him.

_How large is this thing? Not to mention thick?_ He wonders as she leaned him back up against the wall.

"Navi sees this she will not leave me alone…" he tired to say to end it, yet he wanted it to continue.

"Let her. We are staying warm. Let's make a deal."

"Um…sure. What is the deal?"

"You help me in battle with the sword as I help you with magic and I help you out of battle. Deal?"

"What do you mean about out of battle…?" he asked shyly as she leaned her face closer to his, her warm pink cheek pressed up against his.

"Like now. I will help you survive. I promise you to do my best to protect you in and out of battle. So? Do we have a deal?"

Link swallowed hard as she moved her lips closer to his. He guessed she wanted the hood closer to him so he could be as warm as possible, but that idea shattered when her lips were pressing against his own.

"Well Link? Do we have a deal?" she whispered against his lips.

He could feel his heart pound hard in his chest at her closeness. He nodded his head sheepishly and she giggled.

"Link?"

"Huh?" he managed though he wanted to say more.

"Why are you so nervous? I won't hurt you. I just am stealing a kiss each time I keep my lips against yours."

His eyes went wide at that but he did not move. He decided to ask her something but was not sure what. Then he decided to ask something.

"Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is your cloak so large?"

"Like it?" she grinned. "This was a somewhat heavy blanket. But I turned it into a cloak. I knew I would get cold at nights so I planned ahead."

"You planed to leave the castle? But isn't it safer there for you then with me?"

Zelda backed her head up and he found himself wanting her face close to his again.

"Link…I am not sure why. But something is happening. The guards are all under some kind of control. And dark magic is running wild there. My mother did not believe me when I warned her about that man…"

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"We?"

"Well yeah. A deal is a deal. I will help you in whatever way I can."

"I do not want you coming to the castle. It is too dangerous. I will eventually go there myself."

"Not alone." He insisted.

Zelda looked into his eyes and there was an uneasy silence.

Link decided to break the silence.

"Besides…you do not know what is happening. You should not rush head first into something without knowing what that something is."

Zelda continued to look into his eyes then nodded.

"Alright…thank you."

"Sure. Least I can do."

"So where do we head after we leave the forest?"

"Well if we want to get as far from the castle as we can…I would say KiKi village would be as good as any to start and stay for a bit."

"The city of Gerudos?" Zelda asked in shock.

"It isn't their city, but close enough. They just control it and all."

"Well…I suppose."

"Alright. So in the morning we leave for the city. We should sleep." He said, hoping for anything to take his mind from the beautiful young woman leaning against him.

"What about the Zoras or Gorons?" she asked as she lifted her arms from around his neck and pulled him from the wall a bit.

"From rumor in the market place in Kori village…neither want anything to do with Hylians for awhile. Apparently someone messed up our relations." He answered honestly to the best of his knowledge.

"True…we have been concerned in the castle." She sighed as she unclasped her cloak then leaned against him again and wrapped her arms around him. He felt her clasp the cloak and it was a tight fit with her sharing it. She brought her hood over his head before pushing his head towards her own. Of course the entire time he was still and not sure how to respond.

"We will need supplies once we leave…it will be hard to travel to KiKi village…Kori village is on the way and I think it would be a good thing to get rest there in an inn then get supplies and leave." He tried to speak to get his mind off of Zelda.

"Alright." She leaned him against the wall again and relaxed in his arms. "Rest now Link. We both probably have a long walk ahead of us."

He nodded and relaxed against the wall and in her arms.

_Who would have thought I would be this close to a girl._ He mussed silently. _And the princess of Hyrule too.__ Well, always looking forward to the next time._

Zelda awoke to another crack of thunder. Her body was stiff so she tried to stretch but shivered and halted the idea. She then remembered where she was. She tiredly opened her eyes and saw Link. He was apparently still asleep through that thunder or just kept his eyes closed.

"Link?" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm…?" he responded tiredly.

"Woke you up too…?" she asked softly as she moved closer to him, snuggling her head against his.

"Yeah."

Zelda snuggled closer to Link more for comfort then warmth.

_I could grow to like this…_ she thought tiredly before Link turned his head towards the sky.

"It's morning…and Navi is not here."

"That's nice…more time for us…" she whispered before Link seemed to relax.

"Mmmmmmmm….." was all that came from her as she nuzzled his neck with her cheek.

Zelda could feel Link tense a bit before relaxing.

_He must not be use to this…well I know I can get him and myself use to this._ She thought with a grin.

Zelda lost track of time mostly because she was enjoying every moment with Link, but also because the sun was blocked by the storm clouds.

"This is odd weather…" Link said breaking the long silence between the two of them.

"It is…it almost does not seem natural."

"When Navi comes back we will ask her."

"Ask me what?" a voice made them both jump, but the cloak being around them made it so neither could part like they planned.

"N-Navi! This isn't what it seems!" Link started to panic.

"Oh really?" Navi asked with an amused voice and Zelda could almost hear the smirk that accompanied it. "Come on you two love birds. Time to head out. The forest has changed, but the Kokori village is no more. I still do not know what happened to the Kokori children but I think we should possibly leave now or find them to get supplies for the walk that is ahead of us."

Zelda sighed then turned her head to look at Link. His cheeks were pink so she leaned forward and lightly pecked his left cheek.

"Best listen to the fairy." she mumbled to him softly before unhooking the cloak from around him and stepped back stiffly. She reattached the cloak before her neck then stretched when Link did the same.

"So how far will we look Navi?" Link asked while moving his arms around in circles to loosen them.

"The journey isn't that far to the ruins of the old village." Navi floated over to Link's shoulder.

"Alright…let's go." Link sighed before walking into the clearing.

Zelda smiled as she shook her head slightly.

_My poor hero…_ she thought before following him.

The journey according to Navi was a short one, this was a long one because trees grew in places that weren't there before or somehow large boulders were in places they should not be. Apparently Navi forgot they couldn't fly.

After two hours of pushing through brush, thorns, moving around boulders, and trees they came to a valley that was oddly shaped. The valley sprouted a few trees that were obviously once cut to make something easier such as a possible roof. The ground of the valley had multiple deep circular ditches that were occasionally dotted with grass-surrounded boulders. There was one particularly large ditch that was half the size of the valley.

"This use to be a village?" Zelda asked, looking around as newborn fairies began to dance around them.

"Yes…" Navi noted sadly.

"Those are craters." Link said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Those ditches there are craters…that would explain the large boulders back in the woods. They were sent there from the blast. But I am not sure what could have made these craters. I don't see any slight rises in the center to show they were meteorites."

"Magic then." Zelda shrugged as the rain picked up, making her bring her hood over her head.

"But who would attack the Kokori Children…?" Navi asked softly.

"We don't know Navi. Remember, this is new to us." Link said before walking over to the edge of the small cliff then peered down. "Long grass…great for predators to sneak up on you."

"I thought you said you were simply a farmer." Navi obviously tried to cheer up.

"I was. But when you have tall fields and farm animals, you learn that predators use them to ambush your livestock so I just use what I know." Link responded wisely.

"And how do you know those are craters?" Zelda asked.

"I highly doubt that they just appeared. If I were to set up a site for my village, I would not pick a place this badly beaten. Besides, the way the rocks are shows they were flung form the earth."

"And where did you learn this?" Navi asked as Link shrugged before turning around then placing his foot over the edge then climbed down.

Zelda guessed vines were on the cliff's face or it was only rocks.

"I picked up a few things in Kori Village on my errands with food to the market place. Plus hunters told me how to stay ready in fields of tall grass since I asked."

"I don't feel like climbing now…" Zelda muttered before walking to the cliff above Link then climbing down herself.

At the bottom Zelda looked at the grass, it was clearly taller then both her and Link. Link unsheathed his sword and shield. She knew he was right about possible predators so she began to let her magic course through her body.

"Let's go Zelda…stay on your toes once we enter the grass, but don't attack too soon just in case. Some creatures only knock you over." Link ordered.

_Funny…a princess taking orders from a farmer…what's next? Link and I have to cross the desert as a Gerudo hits on him the whole way?_ The mussed silently before following Link closely, but far enough so his sword would not hit her by mistake.

The rain did not help with hearing possible threats, but Zelda could almost feel Link being tense as if to expect something as they went eastward from the cliff.

"Link?" Navi asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's turn around and head westward from the cliff's face."

"How come?"

"The Deku Tree is that way. He could help us I am sure."

"What do you say Zelda?" Link stopped and turned to face her.

We could. Any help is better then none. But I have the feeling that what ever destroyed this village with the Deku Tree's help…most likely finish the tree too. But it is better to check.

"Alright. I think it would be wise for us to check on a possible ally since we need all the help we can get."

"Alright." Link nodded before turning around.

"Link?" Zelda asked after five minutes of walking, when they left a crater.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" she asked. "You are awfully silent."

"I think I am fine Zelda…but this tall grass makes me edgy."

"Why? So far the only life seen here besides plants are these tiny fairies." Zelda gestured to one of the tiny balls of light.

Just as soon as she finished, movement before them made Link and herself tense but a green blur came form the long grass and tackled Link, making him yelp in surprise before he hit the soggy ground.

Zelda's heart pounded in slight fear before she raised her hand to whatever tackled Link, her magic was ready to be used.

"Saria?" Navi asked in disbelief.

"Link! It's you! It's been so long! Why haven't you checked up on us? How are you doing?" The green thing asked excitedly.

Zelda looked on then lowered her hand at seeing it was a young girl. She was clinging to Link like a leech.

Zelda then placed her hand between her breasts over her heart before taking a deep breath to calm down from the sudden adrenalin surge. Zelda closed her eyes until her breathing returned to normal a short time after. She opened her eyes and blushed in jealousy and anger when she saw the girl kiss Link on the lips briefly.

_Why that little…_ was all she could think.

"Link so many things have happened since you left! Like how we were attacked, that was scary but everyone is all right! There are even new faces you have not met yet! Our village is now a town! There are that many of us. But then again what would you expect from over the years…wow you still look as handsome as I remember! If I was not stuck in a kid's body I would take you out for a night on the town!" Saria happily chattered away.

The last part made Zelda's right eye twitch in anger.

"But of course you wouldn't know after the fight with Gannondorf now would you? You have been all over the place I am sure! Seeing you have the Triforce of Courage there is no wonder you probably left Hyrule. You probably wanted to see new lands out there. I know I sure would like to if I could leave the forest, I can since I am a Sage after all, but then again it would be wonderful not to have to worry about being a sage." Saria continued to chatter then she smiled at him when he still laid there in shock. "You know Link, I was wondering now that your older if you would like to get married since Zelda hasn't married you. I mean yeah I am still in a child's body but I learned about…oh…ten years ago how to take on an adult's form! It really is something! Mido was upset of course when I turned down his offer. I think it was because he was too mean though. If he was nicer to everyone I would have said yes."

Zelda put on her negotiation face, which was devoid of emotion, but her hands were in tight fist that she vaguely felt her nails in her palms or her magic loudly crackling around her hands in arcs of lighting.

Saria looked up from Link who was stuttering like a fool.

"Zelda?" Saria then blushed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Saria stood up quickly off of Link but was still blushing.

"I knew I felt both tri force pieces here. But when I saw Link I was overjoyed at seeing him. I guess having the tri force in your possession gives you immortality."

"Saria?" Navi asked, floating down before her.

"Navi! I would hug you too but you are a bit too small."

"Hi Navi!" another voice said.

Zelda glanced to a pink ball of light and saw Navi fly towards the pink one and stayed close, she guess they were hugging, the light they both gave off made it hard to tell.

"Sarry!"

_Link was right…there are little predators in the tall grass…_ Zelda thought sourly.

"Um…what is going on?" Link asked.

"What do you mean, Linky?" Saria asked Link, making him blush even more as he stood up, Saria's own blush was starting to fade away.

"Link, this is Saria. Your ancestor's best friend before his journey started." Navi said as she pulled away from Sarry.

"Ancestor…?" Saria asked the blushed a deep crimson. "You are not Link?"

"I am. But my ancestor was the Hero of Time. That was twenty-seven generations ago." Link muttered while brushing mud and water from his clothes.

Saria then glanced to Zelda and blushed even more if it was possible.

"I'm sorry I thought you were the two I knew…you both do look like your ancestors, if not more attractive then both."

"Long story Saria." Navi said. "But we need to go to your village for traveling supplies…dark times are coming once again."

"I know…I have felt them." Saria went serious instantly. "Come on. I will lead you both to the town."

Saria once again picked up her child like personality and took Link's right hand after he sheathed his sword and placed his shield on his back.

Zelda felt her magic crackle again but calmed down and quickly caught up to Link and Saria.

"Thanks for not breaking that up Navi…" Zelda muttered to the blue fairy.

"Sorry, but I was enjoying watching the whole thing. If you were bonded to Link I know you would have loved to feel his emotions then. Are you jealous?" Navi spoke up slyly.

"Yes." Zelda answered bluntly.

"Good. Because I do not want Link getting hurt if you are toying with him." Zelda could feel Navi's smile despite the cold sounding voice, which was almost comical seeing her voice was high pitched.

Zelda had bitter thoughts all the way to the town about what she wanted to do to Saria after Saria took on her adult form and was clinging to Link like some parasite out of the Abyss.

_Great…just great…_ Link thought with a sigh. _I knew I will regret saying she could cook me dinner…now I have my nightlight of a friend trying to make me eat more and I'm stuffed!_

"Link!" as if Navi heard his thoughts she piped up.

"I'm not hungry!" he protested like a five year old.

"Link!" Navi snapped.

"Y-yes?" _Oh great! It's that voice! I know I will regret this!_

"Eat up! I told you I would work with you to make you stronger and now is a perfectly good chance to start!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Link!"

"No!"

"Grow up and at least try to behave!"

"I don't wanna! Leave me alone! I can't eat another bite! Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted at in such annoyance that he heard Zelda mutter something.

"Oh boy…and I have a crush on him…?"

Link felt his cheeks burn as he turned around in the chair and faced Zelda who was sitting in a chair that was leaned up against the wall.

"What was that?" he asked with an angered look while his cheeks continued to burn.

Zelda only smirked at him.

"Nothing dear." Her voice was cool and controlled.

"Nothing my foot…" he murmured as he turned back around. "A Gerudo would be easier on me then you…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear." He mocked.

"Link…" Saria's singsong voice called from the kitchen.

"No! I don't want any more!"

"I give up!" Navi muttered then flew down to the table and sat down on the edge with crossed legs as her blue light faded away.

_Good! I am getting somewhere!_

"Alright. But you know…? You really should eat more…"

"I'm full! Leave me alone! Not you too! What is this? Team up on the hero day?"

"So now you admit to being the hero?" Zelda piped up playfully.

"No!" he shot back.

"Sure." Zelda smiled at him playfully, with just a hint of something else.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason at all…look Link…you know we care for you. Just eat."

"I am full Zelda…I am not hungry…tomorrow…"

"Well I suppose we need to stay here longer until he can wield his blade on his own…that is…if it is alright with you Saria." Navi proclaimed.

"Of course it is. We need a healthy hero. But I'll take him anyway I can get him."

Link heard a growl from behind and glanced at Zelda, she was using her negotiation face: devoid of all emotion. He had a feeling he would regret it if he spoke up now so he decided to stay silent.

I'm gonna die…I know it…I'm gonna die… 

Zelda sat on a large long branch of the old Great Deku Tree. The new town was situated among the branches, the children decided it would be safest if they could see all coming. They were not comfortable about talking about the reasons they were here in the first place. 

It had been a long day; Link practiced his sword and shield while more attempts to feed him were made; yet he somehow managed to wriggle away from that. Navi was out and about with other fairies she did not see in a very long time and Saria was out somewhere, where she was not sure, but she heard the faintest of musical notes from the woods.

_Why can't he just cooperate? Is that too much to ask?_ She thought with a noisy yawn. _It is not like I am trying to make him rule the country for me…_

Zelda's eyes began to close slowly as she saw baby fairies start to dance around her, a nice sight, but now it was to repetitive to keep her wonder.

Aside from Saria trying to win Link's approval I think that so far everything is fine…unfortunately I do not even know what is happening at the castle…I wish I knew. But perhaps for now this is what is best…I want to go alone…I do not want to risk Link for anything…but I might have to, to get there safely…oh Link…why must you be so…so…perfect…for me?

Zelda slowly awoke in her bed, the large cover gently covering her body, caressing her in warmth and safety. She opened her eyes tiredly.

"Was that a dream?" she asked sitting up slowly.

She looked around her room, everything seemed normal, but the feeling was a bit different. She inhaled deeply, the scent of her fine perfumes coming to her nose before she let the air out.

"Was Link…a dream?" she asked no one in particular.

Zelda slowly slide from bed, still feeling groggy, her silk night gown flowed behind her, her bare feet touched to cold floor but she paid that little mind.

Outside in the halls, she felt like she needed to be someplace, so she decided to walk towards that destination. 

Passing floors that she knew were "off limits" to those not of royal blood, her mind began to fog, almost as if she was not to remember it. Like magic slowly seeping into her mind to gently ease the memories of what ever happened away, to accept the new.

After a while the smell of sulfur hit her nose. Her nose wrinkled and she covered her nose and mouth with her right hand.

"Ugh! What an awful smell!" her muffled voice was the only thing that was heard in the empty hallway.

Zelda now noticed that the light seemed to fade, even though torches were set up along the walls, burning fiercely yet gently. She kept her mouth and nose covered to try and block the acidic odor as she continued towards that pulling sensation.

After going up four more levels she now came to a large door, cut into finely polished wood. On the door was the tri force: the Royal Symbol.

Her urge to follow the pull now became one to open the door.

She struggled slightly to open the door but managed. Inside was pure darkness, part of her mind said to run away, but the urge returned and she could not resist it.

Suddenly the room light up brightly, forcing Zelda to cover her eyes to avoid the brightness and pain. After her eyes managed to adjust she saw that the room was strange. In each corner was a large pot that had large green flames dancing about. The thick gray smoke smelled awful, most likely the cause of the smell a few floors down. The walls were covered in blue glowing runes of arcane magic, many she did not even recognize. In the center of the room appeared to be some sort of bed. It was shaped like a monster's head. It's hideous mouth open. In the mouth was a bright blue cushion. Beside the bed was a figure.

Zelda blinked in surprise at seeing someone or something standing there. The being was in thick heavy robes, they were light green in color. The beings back was to hurt then turned around.

Zelda gasped in shock at the being's face. It was covered in a cloth, but that was not what startled her, its eyes did. They were a deep red that seemed to suck the very light and darkness into them, making them more pronounced, more promising to give pain and suffering untold to anyone.

"Ahh! There you are Princess Zelda! I have been waiting for you!" the being's voice was male, but it sounded so twisted and raspy.

"Who…who are you?" she asked stepping back.

The strange man if that was what he was, laughed, it sounded like the Inferno itself laughing.

"Just someone who works for a higher-being, that's all. Now…come to me. Your destiny will be fulfilled! The Seal of the Seven Sages will break once you and their descendants are manifested in the Dark World."

Zelda shook her head savagely as the man used magic so powerful she was being pulled towards him.

"No! I wont go! I wont do it!"

"You will! And your destiny will allow the Dark World to destroy this one!"

"No!"

Zelda awoke with a start, screaming her defiance. Her body slipped and nearly fell from the branch she was laying on. Her heart lurched even harder at the near fall. Her body began to shiver. She just noticed the cold sweat that dripped from her nose and chin as she shook.

She could not remember a thing. That is what scared her the most. That such a terrifying dream scared her yet had no recollection of the event.

Zelda looked around to the dark forest, a low fog made it even more eerie. Then the sounds of the wild hit her; the crickets, the frogs, the owls, the occasional wolf. She needed to get away…she needed to be safe.

She stood up on shaky legs and hurried to the house closet to her. It was where she and Link were staying. She stumbled into the house, though made little noise because of the lack of shoes. The house was small, one floor, the main room had the two beds. Link was already in his bed sleeping soundly.

She willed her weak legs to carry her to him, to be with him, to be safe. Once she got to his bed after what seemed to be an eternity, she shakily sat on his bed and willed her weak legs to once again move, but to be on the bed. She moved down into the bed and his covers. With the last of her will power she snuggled close to him, seeking his warmth and that faint love she sensed before. She needed him now for comfort and would not leave the comfort for anything.

It was some time before she did fall asleep again, the entire time she watched his sleeping face as his innocents still shone like a bright star in the lonely night.

Link woke up slowly as usual. One thing he enjoyed the most was being lazy and waking up was just one of those times he could be it.

"Morning sleepy head!" Navi chimed from the table in the middle of the room.

"Huh?" he asked groggily. "Oh…morning Navi!"

"You are the Hero and you sleep like a rock!"

"So?"

"That can't be good!"

"So?"

"It just isn't good for you!"

"So?" he repeated as he stood up and stretched. 

I love sleeping! One of the few times I can do what I want! Sorta…oh well… 

"I won't continue…I won't win…"

"You are learning?" he smiled goofily. Before walking towards the room that had the bathtub. A nice hot bath is what Link wanted right now and needed to wake up.

He felt amusement over the link with Navi. He shrugged and opened the door and walked in then froze. Zelda was sitting in the tub, bubbles up to her shoulders, revealing just enough skin like a dress would. She glanced at him and blushed a deep red and covered her chest, only making the suds move and reveal her sides.

Being Link, he could not take anymore and did all he could do.

He fainted.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Navi asked Saria as she walked them to the end of the woods that opened up to the large field.

"Yes." I need to stay with my people. Though I will be counting on you." She smiled at Link.

Currently, Link was disappointed. Not because of walking in on Zelda a few days ago, but because he had to carry all their supplies, including his sword and shield. That made him a bit grumpy.

What am I? Their damn horse? What is next? Zelda complains about her feet and demands to be carried? What is with girls making the guys do everything? You're in a carriage with one and it's raining…guess who has to push it out of the mud? First I find some rusty sword in the woods…then I have to run away from the guards to protect a princess…then I get jumped by a little kid pushing like two thousand plus years…now I am their damn go-for. Not to mention they try to force me to eat when I cannot eat another bite…lousy no good for nothing…

"Ok Link! That's enough complaining about the female populace!" Navi yelled directly into his ear, startling him enough to make him nearly loose his balance.

"What are you talking 'bout you little gnat?"

Navi squeaked in surprise and resentment.

"Who are you calling a gnat you womanizer?"

"Womanizer? What in the name of the abyss are you talking about you sorry excuse for a child's nightlight?"

Navi squeaked once again.

"You are a sorry excuse for a man!"

"And I always thought fairies would be smaller and thinner! You on the other hand might be considered fat for fairies!"

"You're such bastard! I hate you!" she screamed as loud as she could directly into his ear, grabbing his earlobe and his ear and went as close as she could to his eardrum.

Link yelled in pain then glared at Navi who quickly flew to Zelda and went under her hair.

"Leave me out of this one!" Zelda demanded, trying to move Navi away.

Link dropped the things he was forced to carry, as well as his sword and shield and tackled Zelda to get to Navi. Zelda screamed in shock then lost her wind as she hit the ground chest first unceremoniously.

"Navi when I get you I'm going to rip your wings off you little mosquito!"

"Mosquito? Link you are a sorry excuse of a Hylian! You deserve to be castrated!"

Link shuddered at such a thought then quickly turned Zelda over to crush Navi under her head. He caught a quick glance of Navi fly out from under hear head before Zelda tried to protest when Navi landed between her breasts. Link made a grab for Navi and missed. His hands were between Zelda's breasts as he glared at Navi floating up higher. Link made a couple of swipes at Navi then tried to stand up and lost his footing. His hands landed on Zelda's breasts as he glanced up at Navi and glared.

"Navi! When I get my hands on you I will take a knife to your chest! Wait! I forgot! You have nothing to cut off!" he shouted up to her, getting another squeak before she zoomed off up higher, screaming how men were nothing but pigs.

"Why that little no good for nothing-"

"Link…" Zelda muttered.

"What?" he snapped looking down at her and saw her blushing.

"Um…your hands…"

"What about them?" he asked, looking down at his hands and saw where they were.

Link froze as his cheeks began to burn. For the first time he realized how large her chest was. They were a bit larger then enough for a handful each, but not large enough to be bothersome for anything more personal. He also realized his legs were straddling her hips. He began to shiver before she slowly reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him down closer.

"I didn't know you moved this fast Link…"

"Zelda! It isn't what it seems! I didn't mean anything I-"

His complaints were stopped in mid sentence when she kissed him on the lips.

After a few moments she pushed him up enough to break the kiss.

"I don't mind Link. But I never would have thought you moved so fast! If you want to do this more often…how about the next Inn we arrive at we pick up from here?" she smirked at him with a wink.

Link could not take anymore and fainted.


End file.
